


The Perfect Mess

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella Bashing, M/M, Possesive!Jasper, Protective!Charlie, Seer!Alice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire is fated to have one perfect match..... Or that is what they are lead to believe. It takes the Boy Who Lived finding his way into a sleepy town to change the status quo. There wasn't one or two meant for him, but three, and the first one to find him isn't about to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faint Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work In Progress... I'm Still busy with my wedding but enjoy! I sprained my wrist badly so i haven't been able to work on my stories.. Sorry all

 

                Alexander Orion Swan, adoptive son of Charlie Swan wasn’t expected. In fact the Cullens hadn’t known that he even existed. The teen didn’t get out much when he was home from England, where he attended a boarding school that his birth parents had gone. He wasn’t very friendly with his adoptive sister either. She was resentful of the fact that after her mother had divorced Charlie and taken her he had adopted another child. He replaced her in her eyes, and no matter what happened, she was set on hating him for the slight against her. In an ideal world she would be his older sister, his greatest protector, and he hers. Only the world was never ideal, as he found out too soon in his short life.

                The Wizarding world, which pulled him into it shortly after his 11th birthday, was a great load of bull. They never asked him if he wanted to be their savior, they demanded it, as if putting his life on the line for them was thier due. When he didn’t fit into their mold, or expressed something that they didn’t want to believe in he was an insane liar. The alternate praise and utter hate he experienced hadn’t done him any good. When he went home every summer, something Dumbledore had tried and failed to stop, his father got increasingly and increasingly worried. His fourth year had marked a turning point though. The very fact that he was forced to compete in a tournament that had killed students older than him, and then had to watch another student die as he was forcibly used to bring back the person who killed his parents had his father on edge, and talking to people to see how he could get his son away, and keep him away from that world

                He didn’t get his answers until fifth year, when he was informed that a teacher of all things was using a dangerous object on his son. He flew to England that night, a magical tracer remover potion and a masker potion, intending on making sure his child was safe, and leaving a note for Bella, who was at her friends if he didn’t get back before she got home. One might think that with his 17 year old daughter home he would forget about his other child, but he had raised Alex, and he was as much his child as Bella.

                He worked with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black when he got to England to get in and see his son. The two slightly younger men respected his relationshipwith Alex, and only wanted him safe. To them taking Alex to the U.S. permently was they best way to make sure he was protected from the harm that everyone aroud. When Alex saw him he knew that he was making the right decision though. His strong fifteen year old clung to him, crying. He held Alex until he calmed before feeding him the potions. They were back home by mid-afternoon and Charlie would make sure that world would never get to his child again, prophecy or not.

* * *

 

                Bella wasn’t happy when she read the note HER father had left. Perfect Alex was in trouble and he was flying to his rescue. Some might think her petty, but she didn’t like competing for her father’s attention with someone that wasn’t even related to her. She supported the Cullens in the fact that they ‘adopted’ the younger members of their clan, but when someone had a child of their own, it wasn’t fair to their biological child if they adopted another.

          Alex might be the child of one of Charlie’s old friends, but it didn’t mean he had to take him in. But he had, as soon as Bella and Renee were gone Charlie had gotten a new baby, and even on her visitations she had to work for his attention. She left for Edward’s immediately after she processed that Alex would be coming back forever. No more him being gone for most of the year so she could have Charlie. Vindictively she hoped to sway their opinion, because she didn’t want to fight for attention with them too.

* * *

 

                Charlie’s first stop with his son in Forks was the hospital. The cut on his hand wasn’t looking to good, and even though Alex assured him that the murlaps essence would help the healing, he was damned paranoid. This was his son, and he wasn’t going to risk anything. He called the house as they waited, and left a message for Bella, letting her know that Alex was hurt and they were at the hospital just in case she was worried.

* * *

 

                Carlisle Cullen had expected Charlie to bring in his child, Alice had warned him that he’s have a worried police chief on his hands that day. What he didn’t expect was the child not to be Bella. He hadn’t known that the other man had another child, but it was clear in how he acted that the boy was his. Carlisle tried calming the man as he babbled, not understanding a word that came out of his mouth in all reality. Finally the teen sighed.

                “Daddy, calm down, I’m not dying and you know it.” He muttered before smiling sweetly at Carlisle. The Doctor tried not to inhale sharply at that, because Charlie’s son was beautiful. “Dad’s overreacting in my opinion, but he just picked me up from a boarding school I’ve attended in Britain during the school years for the last 4 years.  I’m not going back because one of the teacher’s was using detentions to... hurt us. I have a wound on my hand and Dad’s being paranoid, even though I know how to care for it.” He said, directing the calm explanation at him.

              Carlisle frowned and held his hand out, forgetting that he didn’t have gloves on to buffer the cold of his own skin. Charlie’s son place his hand in his then gasped slightly, his eyes searching Carlisle face as his hand came to rest in the vampires. Nothing in his actions indicated fear though.

              “Vampire.” He breathed, too quiet for his father to hear. Carlisle froze and the teen relaxed fully. “Vegetarian right?” He breathed again and he nodded. The teen beamed  at his response and he forced himself to look at the wound. It was deep and red. He growled slightly as he read it though. What kind of monster carved 'I must not tell lies' in a child’s hand? Even as peaceful as he was he wanted revenge for this boy. The person who had hurt him deserved a painful death.

               “Long story on the words. I'm Alexander Swan by the way, Daddy didn’t introduce me. He adopted me when my biological parents were killed when I was 15 months old. I only went to the boarding school because my birth parents had already paid for my entire education and I kinda wanted to know more about them, but it wasn’t worth it and Dad finally found a way around it, and I’m babbling.” The teen- Alex murmured rapidly. Years of dealing with Alice helped him decipher the mass of words. He nodded as Charlie sat stiffly, glaring at the wall. He didn’t blame the normally cheerful man for his anger, he would be furious if this was one of his children. He smiled at the teen apologetically as he cleaned the wound and bandaged it with care.

                “If you keep it clean, and keep putting antibiotics on it then there shouldn’t be a problem infection wise. I’m sorry to say that you will have a scar though.” He murmured, his voice low and regretful. He wished there was someway to prevent those words from marking the pale skin forever. Alex sighed softly in response, looking at his bandaged hand crossly.

                 “I thought so. See daddy, it’s going to be okay, because I’m not going back.” Alex murmured, leaning into his father, who almost dragged him into his lap.

                 “I know Lexxie, I just don’t like that it’s going to leave a permanent physical or mental mark.” He rumbled. Carlisle watched, taking in the too young boy’s form. Unlike his unassuming sister Alex Swan was someone you would take a double look at, or more likely a triple look. He wondered what change the youngest Swan would bring to his already hectic family. Turning away to work with something else, he pushed his reaction out of his mind. Now was not the time to look too deeply into why he wanted to avenge this child and protect him from harm.

* * *

 

                Alice smiled to herself as she moved around her room, examining the memories of a life that she had built, enjoyed. She still enjoyed it but it wouldn’t be the same soon. While she couldn’t wait to get her hands on the doll like little Swan the other thing that was going to happen was bittersweet. She had known since she took Jasper’s hand in that diner that they weren’t mates, and now she was going to be leading him too his mate and losing her companion. A companion that he would have to learn to share, and one that would need all the love that the three men destined for him could give. He had suffered so much in his too short life.

             She’s be meeting her own mate shortly, but over a hundred years as man and wife did mean something to her, and convincing Jasper wasn’t going to be fun. He’s be hurt at first, thinking that she wanted him to leave the family entirely since they weren’t mates, and the rest of the family had issues with the fact that his control wasn’t as fine tuned as they would like to think theirs was. He was stronger though, every incident had happened with someone else around, multiple someone’s, and they had all felt the blood lust, and he had felt theirs and his. She’d de-nut Jasper if he tried leaving with Alex though, because that was her little brother, he just didn’t know it yet. And the other’s? Edward would feel the pull, and looking at the watch Carlisle had too. Jasper might bolt just to keep his mate from the other two would be claimers.

            Bella didn’t know just how precious the brother that she hated was, and she was in for a BIG reality check when the time came. No one would put up with her histrionics, because Alice would be there contradicting every complaint the spoiled girl had. If Alex hadn’t have gone to boarding school then Bella Swan would be the finger member that she was always meant to be, and not the centerpiece in a place she had no right to be. Alice started singing a song in a mixture of French, Spanish and German to keep her psychic brother from her mind as she heard the slamming door indicating that Bella had arrived to plead her pity case. There were some days that Alice regretted making the choice to be her friend, but she had wanted Alex, and if they had alienated Bella then Alex wouldn’t have come to be part of their lives. As it was the fact that Edward would go out of his way to have Alex as his and was dating his sister wouldn’t be the best situation in the world. Bella wasn’t going to take it sitting down.

* * *

 

              “Erg.” Bella grumbled, seating herself on the Cullen’s couch without so much as a hello. Esme looked at her concerned; the Bella that they knew was polite and so very shy. Something must the amiss with her human child, and she was going to try and fix it. While she didn’t think her and Edward were the best match she had grown to care for the clumsy little human in their lives. Rosalie just snorted and Alice looked on edge about something- that just increase Esme's worry though.

               “What’s going on dear?” She asked gently. Bella looked at her, and her eyes sparkled. Not quite tears so it wasn’t that bad. Esme resisted the urge to look at Alice as she snorted at the display under her breath- She had a feeling that she wouldn't like the expression grazing her smallest daughter's face.

               “I got home and Charlie wasn’t there. He left a note saying he was going to England to pick up my trouble making adoptive brother. A note! He should have left Alex to wallow in whatever mess he had made this time. He’s always causing some sort of problem.” She whimpered. Esme resisted the urge to snap at her. Of course Charlie should go help his son, adoptive or not, and trouble maker or not. Your child was your child. Alice grimaced though, looking like she was going to explode at her comment. Esme winced, knowing that Alice had seen Bella’s brother, and she wasn’t going to stand for whatever wool she was trying to pull over their eyes.

              “Teachers were abusing your brother Bella. He didn’t get into any mess.” She snapped. Esme’s eyes widened, that poor child. She made note to talk to her husband/best friend when he got home. Charlie was sure to bring the boy in for medical attention when he got home, and depending how bad it was she might just have to find where he had gone to school and visit these teachers. Bella snorted at Alice’s comment, rage in her eyes, showing a very different part of the girl that Esme thought she had known.

             “He’s adopted. He’s NOT my brother. He’s the replacement Charlie got when Renee left with me and his parents got themselves killed. He’s a little moocher who doesn’t do anything but make trouble and take Charlie’s attention.” She growled, sounding so ugly it hurt. Esme stood up abruptly, anger showing on her face.

              “You’re being a three year old who’s faced with their mother being pregnant and having to share attention. That boy needed a family, like each of my family needed someone. Obviously Charlie loves him deeply, and he needed it. From what I heard Charlie needed him too. You see you brother as a replacement. Well if you’re going to be like this, especially since your father is going to take him from an abusive situation and your first thought is making sure we don’t like him so you don’t have to share our attention, maybe he is, because you obviously know how to pretend to be a decent human, but when it comes down to it you reveal yourself for what you are.” She hissed, fully the indignant mother. This child here hadn’t been raised as well as she had thought. Bella looked as her betrayed, then at Alice, as if she hoped for her to support her. Alice just snorted, turning.

              “I didn’t realize I was seeing your brother Bella, but he needs all the family he can get, and you’re just a petty little girl. We’re not going to shun him just because you don’t want to share our attention with him. He’s going to be very important to this family Bella, and you’re just going to have to accept that.” She growled, her voice higher than normal. Bella shrieked, angry and annoyed as she stood up herself. Esme wasn’t impressed as she stomped her foot.

               “You don’t understand. It’s great you put a family together for yourself, but Charlie is my biological father! He shouldn’t have adopted Alex! And now he’s making problems here without being here! How can you take his side? You don’t know how he is. He’s an attention seeking bastard!” She yelled. Esme slapped her and Bella held her cheek. It was barely red, but she was tearing up. “You can’t do that. Edward’s not going to be happy with you.” She whimpered, sounding like she was the victim when she was spilling that venom from her mouth. Esme grimaced, but not because she was afraid, but because she wanted Bella to leave her home. She was going to do something far worse to the spoiled bitch if she didn’t leave soon.

                “As soon as my son see’s what you were saying I have a feeling that he won’t mind much.” She replied grimly. Bella looked outraged as she spoke, as if she couldn’t believe that they would chance upsetting her because of Edward. Her son may be obsessed with her blood, but he could, and would live without her if his family wanted. They were not mates, not really. Edward had been able to leave her after their initial encounter, and he had been able to stay away. Rosalie was smirking, and if Edward was here right now he wouldn’t be able to stand the chant of ‘I told you so’. She had seen this vindictive side before everyone else had. She had never liked Bella and now she was being proved right. This did have the chance of going wrong though. Alice seemed set on bringing the bitches brother into their family, and her insistence of keeping Bella close was making sense now. She had wanted Alex more than anything and putting up with the ‘Oh it’s too much, but I love the attention’ Bella was a price to pay.

              “I think you should go home Swan. You’ve succeeded in pissing off every female in this family because you didn’t think before you spoke. We’re vampires Swan, we’re not stupid, so a petty human whining about not getting enough attention from Daddy because her little brother was being abused at his school and he had to go save him won’t make us fall over to comfort you and reassure you that you’re the center of our world.” Rosalie spoke suddenly sneering. Bella snorted, going to the door. This wasn’t going the way that she wanted it too. They weren’t supposed to take the side of someone that they had never met. They were supposed to take her side.

* * *

 

               Bella was sitting at the table when her father came in with Alex. They were laughing about something and she slammed her cup down, glaring at them both. She enjoyed the tiny flinch that Alex made at the sound and was surprised when her father glared at her. She shouldn’t have been, since Alex was his favorite, but it hurt knowing that he was going to get onto her for making the little fag flinch.

              “Stop it Isabella Marie Swan. I’ve ignored your hostility, thinking that it would resolve itself, but I’m not going to let Alex be terrorized at home also.” He growled. She snorted, too riled up with

              “What happened? Did some big bad teacher put poor delicate Alex in detention one too many times?” She sneered; when Alex flinched again she smirked victoriously. She knew it couldn’t be too bad, Charlie was just over protective of him, and Alice must have misunderstood her vision. Charlie drew him closer though, murmuring comforts as he shot her a glare that would have killed her if it could. She didn’t care, because the little fag in front of her was just a little pussy. He cried if someone pinched him, and she would know that because that used to be her pastime. She enjoyed making him cry as much as she could when they were younger.

               “I’m calling your mother, and sending you back to her if you cannot be civil Isabella. Yes he did get detentions for speaking the truth and one of his teachers used them to repeatedly carve ‘I will not tell lies’ into his hand. She almost hit bone, and he’s going to be left with permanate scars. Another repeatedly abused him another way.” He growled, his voice dark and feirce. Bella stopped what she was going to say mid-word, and looked horrified at the huddled form.

               She had never imagined that he was really being hurt. Alex’s shoulders were shaking slightly, and she could hear his faint sobs over her father's comforthing murmers. The part of her that was good, that cared about her family was horrified by her actions, but she couldn’t take them back. She wanted too now, because she could understand why her father had taken off like a bat out of hell to bring him home now. She opened her mouth to apologize, but her father motioned for her to shut up. For once she listened, and tried to plan her apology, because even her bratty brother didn’t deserve that. She got up and nodded to her father before going to bed.

* * *

 

              Alice looked at her husband as they sat in their room. She had looked at all possibilities, and telling Jasper of Alex before he saw him was the best way to go. Alex would be in all of Jasper’s classes, proving how crazy smart he was. He was looking at her concerned by her emotions and she smiled slightly.

              “I’m moving rooms tomorrow, and it’s not because I don’t love you anymore, or anything else. It’s just not going to be my place. Your mate is here, you’re going to meet him tomorrow. He needs you so badly Jasper, he needs to be loved, to be protected because he’s been hurt so many times in his short life. I’m sure you heard Esme ranting about Bella coming here earlier to try and turn us against her brother before we met him. Alexander Swan, he’s your mate. He’s Bella’s adopted brother, and she hates him.” She murmured. As she spoke Jasper’s face grew angry, but she wasn’t done yet. She had to get this all out now. Jasper went to speak and she motioned him to stop. And steeled herself to continue, because his rage would get worse when she did, but so would his resolve to get close to Alex and stick with him, not that he could leave him due to the mating bond.

               “He’s only 15, and when he’s 17 he’ll have a creature inheritance and will stop aging. His father was a full blooded vampire, and his mother a succubus. They both had magic, like Alex. When he was one an evil wizard killed his parents, tried and failed to kill him. Charlie was notified of their deaths, and he adopted him even though a wizard by the name of Dumbledore tried to stop him. Charlie raised him right until his eleventh birthday when Dumbledore used the law to compel him to send Alex to the magic school that his parents had gone to. He almost died his first year, when the Headmaster- Dumbledore allowed a teacher possessed by the spirit of the man who had killed his parents teach, and hid a stone within the school that could bring immortality. He set it up so that Alex would try and protect his friends by protecting the stone. In his second year an artifact containing part of the evil man’s soul was given to an eleven year old, who released a deadly snake on the school, which almost killed several of Alex’s friends. Again it was set up that he would stop the man from draining the girls life force and coming back to life. Third year Dumbledore let magical creatures that could suck out someone’s soul onto grounds and they almost got Alex. Forth year he was entered into a tournament that only seventh year could compete in. He was kidnapped off school grounds after having to fight Dragons and Mermaids and used in a ritual to bring the evil man back after seeing another student killed. Again he almost died. This year he was abused by several teachers. One worked for the government, and didn’t want him telling the truth about the end of last school year. She used a magical artifact to carve ‘I will not tell lies’ so deep into his hand that it almost reached bone. He tried to go to his other teachers for help, but one even told him just to suck it up and keep his head low. He’s going to have permanent scarring.” She babbled. Jasper’s hands clenched even tighter as she spoke, looking angrier and angrier, but she wasn’t done yet. He needed to know what he was facing in protecting Alex.

               “The evil wizard, Voldemort? He’s after Alex still because there is a prophecy that says one he can kill him for good, and even though it’s bullshit he wants him dead to prevent it. I know how to get rid of this man for good, but it will take time to gather everything.” She finished. Jasper was growling loudly and she kept her head down in a submissive pose. Jasper had been feared for a reason, and she wasn’t going to act challenging while he was hyperaware like this. His mate is in danger, and he couldn’t just go to him and claim him.

              “Is Bella a danger to Alexander?” He suddenly asked, and she winced, knowing that he wasn’t happy.

               “Not anymore. She got a reality check when she tried insulting him when Charlie and him got home. Charlie spelled it out for her, how much Alex has been hurt. She’s just going to ignore him for the moment.” She replied solemnly. Jasper snorted loudly, getting up and pacing their room, looking like a trapped tiger.

               “She will know that harming my mate physically or emotionally is unacceptable soon enough. Is that all I should know?” He asked suddenly, pinning her with a steely look. He was angry with her, and she would accept that. She had known about Alex for a while, but she hadn’t led Jasper too him before this, because she knew her husband. Being sexually attracted to a child wouldn’t be good for him. She steeled herself and shook her head.

                “His inheritance is special. Edward and Carlisle will both feel the pull too.” She whispered. Jasper barked out a laugh and she was glad that they were alone in the house. He wasn’t just going to let his mate go.

                “He’s my mate though.” Jasper hissed possessively. Alice winced, she didn’t like this part.

                “He’s not only your mate though.” She replied. Jasper shook his head, and looked away. He growled lowly suddenly and she bowed her head again as he started speaking to himself, planning rapidly under his breath.

                “I’ll take him to Peter and Char before either of them see him, so they can’t feel the pull. That way neither of them will try and steal him. Peter and Char can help take care of the bastard after him. It will be okay, I’ve waited so long for my true mate, and I will not share him!” He muttered to himself, his voice low as he spoke his plans absentmidedly. She sighed, clenching her jaw, before looking up slowly- hoping he was calm enough to handel her challenge.

                “Carlisle treated him for his wounds about three hours ago.” She whispered, barely daring to breath. Jasper punched the wall at her words, his fist easily going through the plaster and wood.

                “Damn it! You mean to tell me that our father felt the pull to my mate before I’ve even met him. He touched my mate, cared for the wounds I should?” He yelled, his voice horse. Alice nodded, and he came closer, looking menacing. “Why didn’t you tell me about him sooner?” He demanded suddenly, the worsd almost spat out of the mouth that had just spoken to her lovingly this morning.

               “Do you want me to share my mate?!” He finally whispered, the anger sliding from his face, but not his voice. She shivered looked away. It hadn’t been the right time before, and when his anger passed, when he accepted this then everything will be so much better for their family. Her mate was coming; Esme’s mate would be arriving to visit Alex. She just didn’t have an answer that her husband would understand right now. He snorted angrily.

               “You’re visions right? I get it, you’re used to knowing what the right thing to do was, and you fucked up with this. I’m going to hunt now.” He hissed, before jumping out the window. She sighed and turned away. Jasper was pissed, and would try and keep his mate away from the other two men, but he would accept it. She saw him, Edward, Carlisle, and Alex happy together still, she would bet anything on it. Alexander would be one hell of a suprise for her ex-husband- that was for sure. 


	2. The First Sight

             Jasper had gotten a description of his mate from Alice when he returned to the house calmer than when he had left. He had ignored the man he had called father when he got home, except for his description of his mate’s wounds and demeanor, trying not to blow up in his face- to make his claim. He could hear the awe in the man’s voice as he described his mate, and knew that while he had felt the pull he hadn’t realized what happened- which was a point in Jasper's favor. If he disappeared with Alex before Carlisle realized what was happening then he could hide them from the whole family. He knew how to block Alice, and he had been doing so since he'd run out of the house. All of his decisions were Pixie proof, and he planned to keep it that way. He wouldn’t share the one person who was made for him, just because he was made for other people too. Alexander James Swan was his, and it would stay that way, he would make sure of it because he was selfish, and he didn’t mind that in the least bit.

             When he arrived at school and saw the too thin boy step from his father’s car all he wanted to do was go to him and wrap him in his arms and hiss at everyone who came near to keep them away from him. Even in this little magic town his mate was in danger, and he had one up on the other two men that may have a claim on his mate. Virgin Edward thought himself to be straight so he wouldn’t immediately jump to the conclusion that he was feeling the pull, so if he subtly kept his mate from Edward, it should keep him from getting close to his mate untill he could leave with him. Before leaving town he had to get his mate’s trust, and that time they had to stay around would be risky. As the other’s made their way inside he slowed his pace. Luck was with him in a way when his little mate tripped over the uneven sidewalk and Jasper caught him before he hit the ground. Vivid emerald eyes locked with his and a delicious little blush spread over his little one’s face. Jasper bit back a groan at the scent of his mate’s blood, rushing just beneath the surface of his skin.

             It was the sweetest scent that he had ever smelt, with just the right hint of spice. His body reacted and as embarrassing as it was he got a hard on in school for the first time since he was human. A little smirk flashed over the teen’s face after a second of confusion and as Jasper brought him up he wiggled closer, brushing against the hardened flesh. Alex nibbled his lip, not jumping away and Jasper cheered mentally. This was promising.

             Alex looked like he was going to speak, but someone cleared their throat and Jasper resisted glaring as he looked up to see Bella. The other girl had a hard look on her face, and it wasn’t directed at her brother. Instead she looked at him like she would like to do nothing more than kill him where he stood. Alex shot her a disgruntled look as he looked towards her, but she didn’t react to it. Her eyes were boring into Jasper.

             “Let my brother’s go Hale. I’m not going to have him drawn into your lifestyle like I was.” She breathed beneath her breath. Her voice reflected her emotions, angry and worried surprisingly enough. This wasn’t what he expected from her, considering what Alice had said, and Esme’s rants. He had expected her not to care, beyond being jealous that the brother she despised was being included in their family, if for the short time that Jasper had to be there. She needn’t worry that he’d allow harm to come to his little mate. He’d never let him go though.

            “I don’t think I will Swan.” He replied smarmily, and Alex laughed a little, not moving away when his sister motioned him to. She chose odd times to decide to claim him as family and try to protect him. She had to know what the Cullen clan was, considering she was dating one of them. It was a little sweet to think that she wanted to protect him though, considering how she had treated him for the majority of his life. She had always seemed to hate him because he had ‘taken her place’ in the family. Now she was flushed and angry looking on his behalf.

              “Alex come over here. You don’t understand what’s going on here, and I cant blame you for that. I’ve been stupid; I haven’t told dad half of what I should have, but after what happened. I’m not going to let you get hurt again and the Cullen family will only hurt the both of us.” She murmured, speaking fast. Alex looked at her, then the blonde holding him. Said blonde looked angry at his sister’s words, but Bella wasn’t fazed.

              “What’s wrong Swan; did my brother dump you after the scene you caused at my house when your father was taking care of Alex here?” He asked sarcastically. Bella flushed angrily, looking away from Alex. He smirked at her.

               “Edward and I are no longer together, but that has nothing to do with this. Alex has had enough problems Jasper. He doesn’t need to be exposed to your family on top of it. I’ve been a damned crappy older sister, but no more. I won’t let my little brother be hurt again, even if I have to go against you and yours.” She hissed angrily. He snorted; this was a case of too little too late. Alex was in no danger from him, and wouldn’t be from anything again. The wizard after him would regret attempting to harm a vampire’s mate. Alex was looking at his sister in worry though, and while the loyalty to family was good in a way he worried that his mate would follow his sister.

               “Are you okay Bells? I know you and that Edward person were pretty intense. What happened?” He asked, his voice full of worry. She grimaced, looking back at him. She still didn’t look at him with anything other than concern.

               “I made a mistake Lex.  I was being stupid and childish, and I said some very insulting things about you. Edward’s family didn’t appreciate my behavior, but I didn’t relent and I pushed them too far. Edward and I…, obviously we didn’t belong together and I was too stubborn to see that. We’ve parted on mutual agreement of staying out of each other’s lives.” She explained softly. “Now please come over here. You don’t know what he is, what their family is and I don’t want you to get hurt by the trouble they bring.” She added, pleading with him. Alex sighed, shaking his head. She was underestimating him in her eagerness to prove to him that she cared.

              “The big V? You know where I went to school Bella. I’m not stupid enough to miss the signs. I also know they don’t eat meat, so they won’t hurt me. I appreciate your concern, but I am a big boy. I can handle myself you know?” He murmured. Jasper chuckled; Bella wasn’t going to take that revelation well, but from what Carlisle had said he had already expected Alex to know what he was. Thus he wasn’t surprised by that. What he didn’t like was Bella’s eagerness to reveal what his family was. He’d warned Edward that telling her what they were was a mistake. She shouldn’t know what they were, and she shouldn’t have the chance to tell anyone what she knew. Bella had paled as Alex spoke, and she looked like she was going to faint. She shot Jasper a look, like she expected him to deny it, but he didn’t. The small teen in his arms was his mate, he wasn’t going to lie to him.

          “Alexander James Swan. You’re only 15 year old, and you may be able to protect yourself from some things, but your track record shows you still need someone looking out for you.  Get away from Hale now, before you get dragged into their mess. I’ve almost been killed more times than I would like to think about because I was too stubborn to leave when I had the chance. If I have to tell Charlie then I will, I’m not going to let you get hurt or worse just because you find them fascinating or whatever it is.” She growled. Jasper growled in return. He knew that she couldn’t be trusted, this just proved it. Alex snickered, covering his face for a moment.

           “Are you sure that you’re not a blonde? For one the other meat eating ones would be pissed if you let dad in, and for the other? Dad helped me with my summer work, and he’s my legal guardian. He already knows, but he knew  you couldn’t come out and tell him.” He hummed. Jasper was shocked about that knowledge. Charlie Swan had never given a hint that he knew who and what his eldest child was hanging around with. Edward would be pissed when he found out, not that he intended on sharing that information. With Edward out of Bella’s life he had no reason to be in Alex’s and he didn’t want Edward around Alex when he was unattached. The other vampire might just listen to his instincts, and figure out what Alex was to him. And if he did Carlisle would too. Bella looked like everything she knew was a lie. Charlie had known all this time? She glared at Jasper again before grabbing Alex and taking him away from the vampire. Jasper didn’t fight her; he didn’t want to hurt his little mate by doing that.

            “Stay away Jasper. Just stay away.” She growled, before leading Alex away. He watched his mate wink over his shoulder, and knew that he wouldn’t be staying away from him. He wasn’t going to lose his mate to anyone- not even his human family. He winked back and heard Alex’s giggle follow the teen from the room. Alex may only be 15, but he was older than that emotionally. He didn’t feel guilty for being attracted to him, not at all. Someone touched him and he almost growled as he saw Edward. The other vampire looked haggard, and a little worried as he looked him over, as if trying to see if he was having problems with the human’s around him.

             “I’m fine Edward. I just had a little run in with Bella, telling me to stay away now that you two are unattached. She really wants a clean break from us.” He murmured. Edward winced, but looked determined.

            “I saw what happened at the house through Esme’s eyes. I couldn’t keep defending her when she was showing everyone that everything they thought was right. She’s not the girl I thought she was, and she’s not who I want to be with for eternity. I was wrong about her being my mate, as hard as it is to say that.” He murmured.

              Jasper tried not to feel guilty that he was keeping Edward’s mate away from him by keeping his to himself, but it was hard. The Cullen’s were his family, and by running with Alex he was dooming two of them to live without their mate also. Bella had been Edward’s first true attempt at finding his mate, and although he had gotten close he had chosen the wrong sibling. Jasper stopped dead in his thoughts. Edward couldn’t have been drawn to Bella by mistake. He couldn’t have persisted without a reason. Bella had been living in the house that Alex grew up in, had been surrounded by his scent. Edward must have felt the pull to his scent, and confused it with the actual mating pull to her. This put a wrench in his plans. Edward must not come face to face with Alex.

           “I know you had to break up with her. I’m not saying that it was the wrong thing to do. Everyone could see that you weren’t right for each other. I’d make sure that you don’t have any classes with her, or her brother, just so you don’t make this break any harder for her then this will be.” He advised, his mind going through what he could do to make sure that the two didn’t cross paths. He just wished that  kidnapping his mate didn’t have the drawbacks it did. It would be so much easier to keep him for himself if he didn’t have to wait for the trust.

            “I tried, but I’m in one of your classes, which he’s in.” he replied. Jasper bit back a growl at that. He didn’t know how to fix this, because there was no way the two wouldn’t meet, and even if Edward didn’t realize what the pull was, if he confused it with the younger boy’s proximity to his sister, Alex wasn’t stupid. He could almost guarantee that Alex already knew what was going on between them. He didn’t know what the teen’s magical and creature inheritance lent him in terms of recognizing mates, even without his inheritance to go by. He sighed.

              “Just try and limit your contact for now. There is no need to aggravate Bella at this point. She knows what we are, and that could go badly if she decides to tell anyone. She may have caused a scene at the house over her brother, but she was warning me off for his safety, and if the thinks that’s compromised who knows what she would do.” He murmured. Edward sighed, but nodded and they headed to class, silence reigning in between them.


	3. Interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alright my lovelies- An update for you all. I apologize for the lack of updates on all of my stories recently, but my loyal laptop of seven years passed away and even worse she tried to take all of my typed stories to her electronic grave. On top of planning my wedding- which is a month away I found myself having to buy a new laptop and do a little grave digging to retrieve my work. Happily enough I succeeded. So Enjoy. I'm working on getting updates on my other stories.

　　　　Alex put up with his sister hovering until class almost began and she had to go to hers. He didn’t know where this concern was coming from, but it was a little annoying. Especially after meeting Jasper, who all of his instincts screamed was his. He’d been warned that even though he was two years out from his inheritance that he might start getting flashes and insights as to whom his three mates were. And if he happened to meet them once the initial draw with his most compatible? He’d know right away. He was slightly amazed that the vampire was his mate, but then he remembered the hardness that he had felt when Jasper righted him when he slipped.

　　　　His father wasn’t going to like that he’d already found one of his mates so young, and that he wanted nothing more than to jump the scarred blonde. He was definitely attracted to Jasper, more so than he’d ever expected to be . His sister was going to kill him. He grinned slightly as he walked into class and saw Jasper sitting alone in a corner. People whispered when he sat next to the unapproachable figure and Jasper smiled softly at him, an approving glint in his eyes- like Alex had done what he had wanted him to do without him having to ask. Under the desk, away from the prying eyes of the class Jasper’s hand settled onto his leg and Alex had to grin wider- he was sure the vampire knew that they were mates and approved. He relaxed a little and Jasper’s hand squeezed.

　　　　As class started he sighed, and tried to pay attention to the teacher, who was droning on about something that he could recite in his sleep. Jasper wasn’t helping much, smirking a little and moving his hand every now and then when his attention would wander. The vampire must know that he knew about thier status as mates, or he couldn’t control his own urges, because this was torture. He tried willing his own bodily reaction’s away as the end of class drew closer. He didn’t want to do the walk of shame out of class sporting an erection.

　　　　As if the vampire knew what he was trying to do, he kept on messing with him, keeping his levels of arousal at the pont where he would be sporting an erection one way or another. When the teacher dismissed class Jasper stood up and held out his hand tauntingly and Alex glared at it half heartedly. He was hard, and he knew that the vampire could scent it in the air. So Jasper was just being cruel now.

　　　　“You’re a stupid, good looking jerk of a mate Hale.” He muttered under his breath, aware of the humans around him. Jasper froze for a split second then grinned sly, leaning down and making the class whisper louder as everyone watched them interact. Bella was going to hear about this before the next class ended at this rate.

　　　　“And you little one, are one attractive, addictingly innocent mate, whom I will enjoy getting to know, torture, and protect.” He replied, before tugging on his arm. “Now come on little mate, we need to get to class, if I’m right we have it together.” He murmured waving his schedule. Alex grabbed it and checked it against his own. His mate was correct- they did have every single class together, and if he was right Jasper was a senior. He looked at him funnily and rolled his eyes. If he didn’t know better he’d swear that the vampire was being possessive over him and had changed on his classes to match his own. He didn’t think that was possible at the moment, but he could be wrong. Vampire’s were notoriously possessive of their mates, and his having three wouldn’t be comfortable to Jasper. Hell Jasper might try and bolt with him before he found the other two- then Charlie really would kick his ass for kidnapping his youngest. He put that nonsense out of his mind- he couldn’t think of this.

　　　　“You’re evil, and Bella isn’t going to be happy with this development. She’s turned from the evil step sister who enjoyed tormenting me at every turn into mama bear. And apparently mama bear has deemed the Cullen clan to be bad news. Which is most likely a by-product of her not getting her way.” He babbled. Jasper grinned widely.

　　　　“I’m not scared of your sister Darling, although the fact that you know what I am to you means a lot to me.” He rumbled, looking like he was resisting kissing him. Alex smirked as he read his taller mate’s face.

　　　　“Double edged sword though. The fact I know makes you feel like we should move faster, and though horny teenager me likes that very much I don’t doubt that my father would find a way to torture you painfully. I am his youngest child.” He chirped cheerfully. Jasper did shudder, because parents when he was really 18 would flay a man alive for paying attentions to their child without doing the proper thing and asking their permission first.

　　　　Of course that meant revealing what Alex was to him, which may alert the other two men who had a potential claim on his mate. That was unavoidable, considering Alex had the ability to recognize his mates. That was another thing. If he denied them, he didn’t know what effect if would have on Alex, and if it harmed him then he couldn’t have that. He might have to let them share in his mate’s attention just to keep his little one healthy.

　　　　“I can control myself until I make my intention’s known to your father little one. Now we need to get to class or I might be mighty tempted to break that promise before the day is over Darling.” He murmured, his mind processing what needed to be done, and what the best outcomes for it would be. Alex rolled his eyes, clearly amused by how he was acting. The teen was something else, and he decided that he would enjoy every minute of his mate’s odd behavior. Not many human’s would take this in stride like this, and he couldn’t entirely blame the non-human inheritance that hadn’t kicked in completely for it. No this was all his mate, and life was going to be interesting with him in it. A good kind of interesting that he would never tire of he was sure.

　　　　As they finally left the class room Alex brushed against him, teasing him and rubbing his scent on him, an unconscious act on his part but one that made Jasper smirk. He liked the fact that his mate was marking him as his. He brushed a hand down the 15 year old’s back and smirked wider as Alex shivered, his scent now marking the boy as his. He ignored the urges he had to growl at the students who stopped to stare as they passed by them, thier eyes filled with curiosity as one of the most reclusive students seemingly opened up to the newest.

　　　　As they got to the next class Alice was waiting for them. Jasper nodded to her tightly, and she gave him a guilty little smile. He was still angry at his ex-wife because she hid Alex from him, but he was starting to calm down. Having Alex accept him helped a lot. Alice’s smile was still weak, but it widened a little and she motioned them over. Alex giggled, looking her over playfully before looking at Jasper with a wicked glint in his eyes.

　　　　“I didn’t know you had pixie’s here too. Does she let her wings out?” He asked playfully. Jasper snorted and Alice laughed, delight hidden in there. Jasper had to remind himself that Alice had befriended Bella because she’d seen Alex. His Ex-wife had probably been excited out of her mind for a long time with visions of the friendship she’d seen with Alex. As his little mate sat down next to the woman who he’d been married to he stuck his hand out and winked at her playfully. Alice giggled madly and took the offered hand, looking happy.

　　　　“Alexander Swan. Pick a nickname Miss Pixie. I think we’re going to be good friends. You seem like the type that can appreciate a good prank, unlike Sexy and Grumpy there.” He chirped. Alice’s laugh was beautiful and Jasper smiled fondly against his will. Alice had been good to him, even if she took manipulating to the extreme.

　　　　“I think I’ll call you… hmm let me think on it okay? And Jasper’s a little serious, just so you know. I think you’ll help with that though, considering that you’re going to rock his world.” She replied, her golden eyes twinkling. Jasper watched Alex’s face turn contemplative, then the little minx smirked, looking over Jasper.

　　　　“Oh I’m definitely going to be rocking his world. I have a feeling you’ll be giving me tips on how to do that too though Pixie, so keeping you close is the best idea I have at the moment.” He hummed. A wide grin split her face in response to his simple statement and Jasper had a feeling that he should probably consider running for the hills. Alice had kept him on his toes for decades. And now she wanted to team up with his mat? Somehow his ex-wife and mate joining forces against him sounded like a bad idea. Alice winked at him knowingly.

　　　　“Loki and I are going to be really good friend’s Jasper. I promise.” She hummed, before grinning at the 15 year old next to him. Jasper sighed and resigned himself to what would happen. His previous thoughts of snatching Alex and running with him were never going to work. Not if he wanted to keep his mate happy and healthy, and he didn’t want to test if denying Edward and Carlise were the small teens mate would hurt him. As Alex’s mate his job was to make sure he had everything he needed. With that in mind he began dreading the last class of the day.

　　　　The only one Edward had with Alex. As dense as the other vampire had proven to be he had also proven that he had no sort of control when it came to resisting things that drew him in. If he was right part of Bella’s draw to the other vampire had to do with the fact that she lived in the home that Alex had grown up in, and carried his sent from that. He’d have to make sure that the other vampire didn’t get as stalkerish as he had with their mate’s sister though. For some reason he had a feeling Alex wouldn’t take to being watched and not knowing who was doing it. Alice reached over and poked him, jabbing her finger into his arm, as the teacher started talking.

　　　　

* * *

　

            Edward was thinking about Bella as he walked, and the girl he had seen in his family’s memories didn’t match up with what the one he had thought he had known. He’d been shocked and disgusted by her actions, even more so when he had gotten the full story behind her adoptive brother. Breaking up with her had been his only choice, because he couldn’t stand the thought of staying with her after what she had done. And now her behavior had changed yet again. She hadn’t protested the break up, in fact she was embracing so fully that she was warning his family away from her brother. The very brother that she had trashed talked to his family. But his family wasn’t listening to her, and from her behaviour when he glimpsed her she was pissed about it.

　　　　Alexander Swan knew about vampires, even though Bella had tried telling him in an attempt to scare him away from the Cullen family. He’d picked that up from Jasper’s thoughts. Then throughout the day he’d heard snippets from his siblings minds. First Alice, who was thrumming with excitement about how sweet the younger boy was, and flickers of plans she had that involved him. She had claimed the teen as her best friend, although this claim seemed stronger than the one she had on Bella before the scene she had caused. There was no uncertainty in her mind about Alex- he was part of their family and nothing could change that it seemed.

　　　　Then Emmett who wanted to wrap the teen up in padding and keep him as a pet or something that would involve keeping him safe from the world- that thought came with an amusing picture that made Edward bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing. The larger vampire had an odd fear of accidentality crushing the small teen, so his mind was full of plans to watch where he stepped or sat, and how to monitor the strength of his pats or hugs. Again there was a certainty that he was going to be a permeant part of their lives. The fact that Emmett had only known Alex a day didn’t even seem to cross his mind as he made his plans to protect the teen from the world.

　　　　The most shocking one though was Rosalie. After her run in with the small teen she was plotting out Bella’s death and ways to kidnap the teen. His prickly sister was willing move the family along with her new child- her thoughts not his- in an attempt to keep him away from everything that could and had hurt him. The fierce possessiveness of the blonde vampire confused Edward. She didn’t like human’s and here she was thinking of Bella’s brother like he was her child, one that she was ready to kill for if her thoughts were to go by.

　　　　He was almost nervous as he headed towards his last class of the day- he had skipped lunch after hearing Rose’s vivid thoughts, needing time to himself. With the reactions his siblings had towards this teen he had no idea how he would react to Alexander Swan. And giving the fact that his sister was his singer. He had a feeling that if his behaviour mirror how he had initially acted towards Bella all of his siblings would gladly remove him from the picture. It was scary about how much loyalty they institutively showed their showed a fifteen year old boy.

　　　　He was the first person into the music classroom. It was funny considering that this had always been the one class that he only had to worry about the regular humans in. None of his siblings took music, so he was going to be alone with Alex in this class, and whatever reaction he had to the teen? There would be no one to temper it. That thought alone was almost enough to make him turn around and leave, but before he decided to leave the very person who he had been going to avoid ran into the room, laughing at something behind him. He knew it was Alex because of the thoughts he’d seen in his sibling’s head, and the fact Alice barreled in after him laughing too.

　　　　“He’s going to get you back for that Loki, you know that right?” Alice chirped, grabbing onto the slim teen and hugging him tightly. Or tightly for a human, just as Edward was about to move and get his sister off the teen the boy laughed and shrugged her off himself. Alice pouted as the smaller teen tapped her nose.

　　　　“Oh I’m sure that he’ll try. But it’s just so fun baiting the Jazz man Pixie.” He hummed. Alice giggled, before she ‘spotted’ Edward. He was confused by the wink she threw at him before she gasped.

　　　　“Hey Loki, you know how I’ve been making the rounds with my siblings? We just found the last one. Meet Eddie- or as he prefers Edward. And yes, before you ask he’s the one your sister was dating before she showed her psycho side.” Alice chirped, pointing at him. Edward scowled at his smaller ‘sister as the teen’s brilliant green eyes locked onto him. The scowl dropped off the mind reader’s face as he found himself lost in the eyes that had him frozen, and not even his sister’s snapped him out of it as the teen’s scent hit him. He smelt good, better than Bella even, but that scent didn’t make him want to drain the small teen. No it made him feel other things. HE was horrified by the tightening in his pants. Months of dating Bella hadn’t gotten that reaction out of him, and one whiff of the teens scent had him hard. The teen in question inhaled sharply, then gave a breathy little laugh.

　　　　“You are one manipulative Pixie Alice. Jasper warned me that you liked to play around with how things are supposed to go. So I’m guessing this is why he looked like he wanted to run out of the school with me all day?” He heard Alex say, his voice amused. He pulled himself out of his trance to notice two things- He couldn’t hear Alex’s thoughts so he didn’t know what the hell was going on here, and his sister looked smug as she gazed at the fifteen year old. She was also blacking her thoughts with every annoying song she knew, so he couldn’t read her mind either. She was bouncing now though, obviously excited by what she knew. Alex shook his head and looked at Edward with a half grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief and life. He was beautiful.

　　　　“What’s going on here?” He asked lowly. Both of the people in the room laughed in sync at his question, and Alex shook his head, a smirk playing over his lips before he looked over to Alice.

　　　　“Let him figure it out himself Pixie. Now you should get your little faerie self to class. And try to be discreet is you mad rush across the campus.” He hummed playfully. Her eyes lit up at his suggestion.

　　　　“Oh this is going to be so much Fun Loki!” She squealed, before turning and leaving the room just as the other students started entering the room. Confused and aroused Edward sat next to the laughing teen, wondering just had just happened and why he felt the need to hide Alex away from Jasper of all people. His ‘brother’ wasn’t a threat to the teen. From what he had seen Jasper liked Alex. Soon his confusion was laid aside in favor of playing the piano as the teacher let them separate and work on their instruments. Even so he found his eyes wandering to Alex as the teen picked up a violin and started playing like he’d been born with it in his hands. His hard on stayed in place untill well after the class ended, and Alex had left him alone in the music room with a wink.


End file.
